To Be Or Not To Be?
by goodieuk
Summary: The tale of one's man past, and why you should never interfere in it when you are in ... The Twilight Zone. (First attempt at a TZ Story). Comments welcome.


  


**To Be Or Not To Be?   
  
Time: 1945   
Place: New York, America**

  
  
A man, not too tall, shaven and smartly dressed opened his wooden oak door and made his way out of his apartment. He took his key out and locked it as he made his way down the stairs nodding to some other residents on his way down being the polite gentleman he was. He went out the door carrying his smartly leather briefcase as he made his way down the street as he passed a man stood there looking in the window, as he passes the man turns around and starts talking to the camera.   
  
**Rod Serling:** The man you just saw is Henry Fitzgerald, 35 years old, single and living in an apartment just down from where he works at the local bank. He is just an ordinary guy, living in an ordinary town. But what he doesn't know is that his life is about to be turned upside down, he is about to find out that you shouldn't mess with your past, and where is this happening, right here... In The Twilight Zone!   
  


**MUSIC PLAYS AS CREDITS START   
  
Your travelling through another dimension.   
A dimension not only of sight and sound, but also of the mind.   
A wonderess land whose boundries are that of the imagination.   
A signpost up ahead, your next stop, The Twilight Zone!   
  
END OF CREDITS!**

  
  
We go back and join Mr Fitzgerald as he makes his way down the path as he goes up to the bank doors and gives a slight knock on them as they open and he walks in.   
  
Henry: Morning James!   
James (Security): Morning Mr Fitzgerald, turning out to be a fine morning isn't it sir.   
Henry: You can say that again (begins a small laugh)   
  
He makes his way over to his desk through some small doors as he puts his briefcase down and and goes over to make himself a cup of coffee. Standing near the machine is the woman of his dreams, of course, she didn't really notice him. He walked over with the thoughts going through his head.   
  
Henry: **Just say it, what is she gonna say back though? I need to get some courage, who cares what people think. As long as she knows how I feel**   
  
Henry was about to speak when the manager called her over as she walked off, leaving him to stand there pouring his own coffee. He made a cup and went back to his desk as he sat down. He pulled out his files and began working away for a while.   
  
After a few hours the manager called him over.   
  
Manager: Mr Fitzgerald, we need a stock take of how much we have in foreign currency left. Could you check it.   
Henry: Yes sir, I'll get right on it.   
  
He stood up and walked over to the bank as himself and a security guard both inserted their keys and turned at the same time as the vault opened. He walked inside as he looked around at all the wealth that was there. There was times he wished he was the manager here and maybe in the future he could be, but for now he just had to settle with what he had. He walked over to a section and tried lifting off a tin full of currency, but it was too high. It dropped down onto his head as the tin smashed open and money flew everywhere. Henry dropped to the ground, with a slight cut to his head.   
  
After what seemed like a few minutes he was woken up by someone shaking him.   
  
Woman: Sir, are you alright? Sir?   
Henry woke from his daze and lifted his head slightly as he put it into his hands running them over his face. He stopped when he noticed a woman looking at him, he looked around wondering where he was?   
Henry: Where am I? Who are you?   
Woman: I was just passing by and you collapsed from that alleyway.   
Henry looked behind him where an alleyway was right behind him. He stood up, not knowing what had happened. The last thing he remembered is he was in the bank.   
  
Henry: Where's the bank?   
Woman: Bank, I think you may have banned your head too much. There isn't a bank around here. Were you robbed sir.   
Henry: No, I mean I work there. There has to be a bank around here. I work here.   
  
Henry got up off the ground and dusted himself off. He stood looking, landmarks were different. It looked the same town, but some things were not as he saw them last. He started to walk away as he mumbled to the woman a thank you. He drifted down the street to where he lived and opened the door as he walked up the stairs and stepped to the outside of his door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, he inserted it into the lock and turned but it wouldn't open? He tried again, nothing. He took it out and looked at it, it was the correct key, the apartment was correct, what was going on?   
  
A woman appeared from down the stairs.   
  
Owner: Excuse me sir, can I help you?   
Henry: I live here.   
Owner: I don't think so sir. That is owned by a Mr Harrison.   
Henry: No, I left here this morning, I have the key.   
He walked down the stairs and showed her the key.   
Owner: Hmmm, It looks like one of ours but I don't think it fits any of our apartments sir. Maybe you have got the wrong block?   
Henry: No, this is the right...   
  
He stopped as he noticed a calendar on the wall inside her apartment.   
  
Henry: What year is it?   
Owner: You don't know sir. It is 1910.   
Henry: This can't be. What is going on?   
  
He walked out the building and went over as he took a paper from a young boy and paid him.   
  
Boy: Sir, you have paid me too much.   
Henry: Keep the change sonny.   
  
Henry walked off down the street as started reading the paper. The woman was correct, it was 1910. Ahh, 1910 the year he would be born. He continued walking as he accidentally bumped into a woman and knocked her shopping down.   
  
Henry: I am so sorry maam.   
  
Henry bent down and started picking up the items as he looked up.   
  
Henry: Mother.   
Mrs Fitzgerald: What are you talking about? Are you ok?   
Henry: Ehm, yes, sorry, you just reminded me of someone. I am Henry Fit... Henry Fitzcairn.   
Mrs Fitgerald: I am Mrs Fitzgerald. I own the house just over there. You look a little shocked, are you ok?   
Henry: Well it has been a bad day.   
Mrs Fitzgerald: Well would you like to come in for some refreshment seems you helped pick my things up.   
Henry: Thank you, you are too kind.   
Mrs Fitzgerald: No problem, my husband should be home anytime.   
  
Henry then thought for a moment, his parents, somehow he had gone back in time and met his parents. They died when he was only little, and he never really got to know them. Maybe this was his way of meeting them? Some higher destiny giving him a chance?   
  
They made their way to the house as the went inside. Mrs Fitzgerald put the kettle on as she unpacked the items as Henry looked around the house. He saw a photo of his father, he picked it up and stared at it as a tear rolled down his eye. Mrs Fitgerald came back in carrying a tray, a pot of tea and some bisuits. That afternoon they sat down and talked, it must have been for hours. The husband, his father, came home and welcomed Henry with open arms, it was like he knew who he was.   
  
Hours later Henry knew it was time to go, it was getting late, and somehow although he didn't know how he had to get back to his own time. He paid his respects to his parents for their hospitality and left the house. He had made his way over the road when Mrs Fitzgerald opened the door and shouted at him!   
  
Mrs Fitzgerald: Oh Mr Fitzcarin, I have got some food for you to take with you.   
  
She ran out into the middle of the road as a lorry passed by and knocked her to the ground with just a slight touch of the side of the van. She fell down as people rushed over to check on her. Mr Fitzgerald came running out and rushed to her side as Henry stood there, with a shocked expression on his face.   
  
He lifted his hands to cover his face as he noticed them slightly fading away. What was happening? After a few seconds he could see right through his hands, they had disappeared. The arms were next to go as he collapsed to the floor but people were all around Mrs Fitzgerald that no one noticed him lying there. After a few more second he faded away completely and nothing was left where he lied.   
  
People rushed to lift Mrs Fitzgerald up into her house as a doctor checked her over, and gave them the sad news that they had lost their baby......   
  
**Serling:** Mr & Mrs Fitzgerald, soon they would have given birth to a Henry Fitzgerald, a man who would have lived a normal life had he not interfered in the past. For just a brief second he found what he may have been looking for, he found his parents. Had it not been for that bang on the head maybe he would have still been around today, maybe if he had stayed away from his parents he may have survived, but maybe we should all take a page out of Henry Fitzgerald's book, and leave the past back where it belongs.....   
  


**IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE!   
  
END CREDITS.**


End file.
